


A Spit-Slicked Adventure

by prettyinwentz



Series: Frerard Oneshots [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How 'bout you let me make it up to you?” Frank asks, looking up at Gerard with wide, innocent doe eyes, despite the multiple sinful acts (which would have made fucking Lucifer blush) they had committed mere minutes ago.</p><p>“And how are you planning on doing so?” Gerard says, with a hint of curiosity in his voice</p><p>“Can I blow you, please?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spit-Slicked Adventure

If there's anything Frank loves, it's giving Gerard some good head. Frank literally _lives_ for cock sucking, if he's being quite honest.

And it's not like Gerard is complaining or anything, he absolutely  _loves_  it when Frank gives him head. To Gerard's bias, Frank is a literal _professional_ when it comes to cock sucking.

But all to Gerard's dismay, thinking about Frank's oh so sinful mouth was a fucking bad idea,  _especially_ when My Chem was in the middle of a show. And to make matters somehow even worse for Gerard, he makes the mistake and looks over at Frank –and  _fuck_ _,_ what a pretty sight that was.

Frankwas on his knees, with his jaw slack and mouth hanging open, his lips are wet and shiny as he plays (or fucking rides, Gerard doesn't fucking know) his guitar.

Gerard feels himself getting hard just at the  _sight_ of Frank, wanting to do nothing more than to drag the short guitarist into a dressing room and put his obscene mouth to good use.

Gerard carries on with the concert, trying his best to ignore the unforgiving throbbing in his jeans.

  


* * *

 

  


After the concert, Gerard grabs Frank by his arm and gives him  _the look,_ and vaguely points towards a storage closet or something.

Mikey and Ray knows it's better not to ask any questions about what goes on between them – mainly because they heard enough to have an idea of some sort.

Frank allows Gerard manhandle and drag him over to the secluded area.

Gerard quickly opens the door and pulls Frank in, he shuts the door and pushes Frank up against the door. He grabs Frank by his waist, his fingernails digging into the soft flesh.

“Fucker, wha-” Gerard cuts Frank off with a rough kiss, which Frank melts into, turning into putty in Gerard arms. One of Gerard's hands snaked down Frank's waist and grabbed his ass. Frank let out a surprised squeak and bit Gerard's lip.

“Ow! What the fuck, Frank?” Gerard exclaims, pulling away from Frank.

Frank giggles and sticks his tongue out, “It's only fair, G.”

Gerard scowled and Frank let out another childish giggle.

“How 'bout you let me make it up to you?” Frank asks, looking up at Gerard with wide, innocent doe eyes, despite the multiple  _sinful_ acts (which would have made fucking  _Lucifer_ blush) they had committed mere minutes ago.

“And how are you planning on doing so?” Gerard says, with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

“Can I blow you, _please?”_

Gerard squeezed Frank's ass once more and nods his head frantically, he steps away from Frank a little bit, and with that, Frank immediately drops to his knees. He's already working on taking off Gerard's belt, not caring if the belt buckle pinches his skin due to the rapid pace he was working at.

After Frank got Gerard's belt off, he unbuttons his jeans and pulls the fly down and of fucking course, Gerard has no boxers on.

Frank scoffs and looks up at Gerard, “Really?”

“ _Come on_ Frankie, my lack of boxers should be _helpful_ to you,” Gerard says, an impatient tone edging his voice.

Frank rolls his eyes and pulls down Gerard's jeans until his mid-thigh.

Frank nuzzles his cheek against the soft flesh of Gerard's thigh, “Fucking love your cock, G, just let me-” Frank cuts himself off by sinking down onto Gerard's dick and Gerard moans a little bit louder than expected because Frank's mouth is already _dripping_ with saliva as if he was fucking _hungry_ for Gerard's dick.

Gerard feels as if he's on fire because _fuck_ – Frank's mouth is wet and hot and fucking _tight_ around him. He lets out a breathy moan and threads his fingers into Frank's hair – giving it a easy but firm tug. Frank moans around him and takes him in deeper.

Frank begins bobing his head up and down as he tongue works on the vein on the underside of Gerard's cock. He pulls Frank's hair again and lets out a low moan.

Frank continued bobing his head for a few minutes before pulling up and stopping at the tip. He swirls his tongue around the tip and then dips his tongue into the slit, letting the bitter taste of precum infiltrate his taste buds.

“Fucking hell, sugar, you know how to make me feel _so good_ , you take my cock so well,” Gerard praises.

A soft blush spreads across Frank's cheeks (which is absolutely fucking  _ridiculous_ , given the situation that they're currently in).

Frank sinks down onto Gerard again until he feels the tip of Gerard's cock hit the back of his throat. He gags a bit but tries to suppress it,as spit begins to dribble down his chin. Frank takes a deep breath through his nose and pulls back up at bit. He lets his tongue massage the underside vein and Gerard lets out a chocked out moan, “ _Jesus fucking Christ_ , your mouth – _oh god_.”

Frank simply hums around him, which vibrates through Gerard's body, sending shocks waves of arousal up his spine.

Gerard looks down at Frank's spit-slicked lips, all red and shiny, stretched out wide around his cock – Gerard could _feel_ his dick fucking _throbbing_ in Frank's mouth. Gerard also looks at the way Frank's eyelashes are fanned over his cheeks, casting a soft shadow, giving him an _almost_ innocent look – which is quite fucking contradicting, considering the fact that Frank is doing the most _filthiest_ things with his mouth, which in all honesty should be made _illegal i_ n several states.

“Close,” Gerard grits out, Frank hums again, “want to cum in that pretty mouth of yours, Frankie.”

Frank looks up at Gerard, his eyes are darken and clouded with lust, Gerard swears he almost chokes on his tongue – no matter how many times Gerard has seen Frank like this, it never fails to make his heart skip a beat or two.

Frank swirls his tongue around the head once more and Gerard loses it. He clutches Frank's hair and shouts his name as he cums into Frank's mouth.

Frank tries his best to swallow it all, but some ends up leaking down the side of his mouth and down his chin. He pulls off of Gerard after he comes down from his high.

“ _Gerard,”_ Frank whines, squirming on his knees, “hurts, t-touch me, _please_.”

Gerard pulls Frank up to his feet and pushes him back against the door, he palms Frank through his jeans and Gerard's mouth immediately goes to Frank's neck, sucking harshly on the skin underneath frank's scorpion tattoo. He pulls away from Frank's neck, admiring the pretty bruise that was forming.

Frank whimpers and bucks up in Gerard's hand, “M-more.”

Frank doesn't even _know_ what he's begging for, he just really needs to cum _now_ or he might self-combust or something.

After rutting in Gerard's hand for a few minutes and Gerard _finally_ takes off Frank's jeans and sticks his hand down Frank's boxers and grab a hold of his dick.

Frank squirmed and let out breathy pants as Gerard thumbs the tip, and dips it into the slit, making the slide more slicker and easier.

Gerard starts jacking off Frank quick and messy, working up an easy rhythm as he does so.

Frank gasps and throws his head back, making a soft 'thud' sound against the door. _“F-faster.”_

Gerard speeds up his movements, relishing in every tiny whimper or moan that escapes Frank's mouth.

“Fuckin' pretty, so fuckin' pretty, Frankie,” Gerard murmurs against Frank's jaw as he left open mouthed kisses along his jawline.

“Gerard, Gerard, G, _oh god_ ,” Frank moans out loudly as he cums into Gerard's hand and some ending up on Frank's jeans.

He slouches against Gerard, coming down from his high and giggles softly, poking at Gerard's side.

Gerard looks down at Frank, captivated by the shorter man's blissed out expression.

“C'mon, lets clean up and go before the guys leave us,” Gerard says softly as he runs his fingers through Frank's sweaty locks.

Frank whines softly and mumbles something incoherent.

“I'll cuddle you when we get back to the bus,” Gerard offers.

Frank immediately stood up straight and began pulling up his boxers and jeans and Gerard shakes his head fondly at him.

“Someone's eager.”

“Shut up,” Frank giggled as he playfully punches Gerard arm.

Lets just say that Frank got _more_ than just a simple cuddle when they got back to the bus.

_Fin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> #funfact: This is my second attempt of writing (shitty and probably shameless) smut.  
> But anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it and feel free to comment :)


End file.
